A need exists for an easy to install inspection tool for pipes and flanges that tests for flatness, which can be light weight with a quick connect and quick release mechanism and does not need cranes or tools to install and operate.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.